zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skipping Saria's Song and Strength Upgrades
Bombchus The most important thing to skipping these items is getting early bombchus from either child Spirit Temple or Bottomof the Well. Dodongo's Cavern To enter Dodongo's Cavern simply use a chu to blow up the boulder blocking it. Inside DC just use chus for anywhere you would normally need to use a bomb flower. Once you get bombs you're fine until adult. Going to Forest Temple When going to the Forest Temple, in the Lost Woods Mido will prevent you from going to the Sacred Forest Meadow unless you play Saria's Song. To get past him without playing the song just use a well angled backflip near the corner when he comes close to the wall. Forest Temple - Block Room Although the game says that adult link can't wear goron bracelet, you still won't be able to grab some stuff that you need the goron bracelet for. This becomes a problem in the large room in the Forest Temple with the blocks you have to push, however it is easily bypassed. From the side of the block that you are normally supposed to start pushing from with the small slands at the top, store a ground jump in front of it. Go to one of the sides of the blocks below the sland at the yop and use your ground jump and you should be able to climb on top of it. When you get on top of the 2nd block you need to do 1 more trick. If you look to the left theres a ledge you can grab. If you get there you can get to the top of the room. You'll need hover boots for this. While on top of the block use a hover boost towartds the ledge and you should be able to grab it. It can be done without a hover boost, just fast movement with hover boots on, but its extremely hard. Fire Temple - Room before Boulder Maze Like the Forest Temple, there is also a block you need goron bracelet to push in the Fire Temple. In the room before the boulder maze you need to push the block down so you can reach a gate you can climb on. This is solved simply by ground jumping onto the block and going up from there. You might also want to quickly drop a 2nd bomb right before grabbing the block to activate the crystal switch. Note: There is also a block you need to push in the room before this room, however that block is pushable without and strength upgrade. Spirit Temple - Silver Block In the first room there's a big silver block that you need Silver Gauntlets to push. Get on the railing closest to the block. Now you need to get on the snake statue, either by jumping to its nose or ground jumping. Once you are on the top aim towards the block. Put on hover boost and roll toward it. Once you're hovering try to get right above the slant above the block, then when you start falling you should be able to grab the top of the block, then from there just jump down into the next room. Ganon's Castle It is currently not possible to beat all the trials without getting Golden Gauntlets so you'll have to do the Trial Skip.